Project Sandstorm
by joe and james
Summary: New BSAA agents Kevin Ryman and Cindy Lennox face a whole new threat whilst hunting down a terrorist in a small Afghan town. But they aren't alone, they are accompanied by two of the BSAA's finest...but will it be enough to save them from an old enemy?
1. Welcome to Sozma Qala

_This is my take on the next chapter in the resident evil story, following five years after Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 with four BSAA agents tracking terrorist Ahmid Rejali finally cornering him in a deserted city. However something much more sinister than hiding a terrorist is going on and the agents must uncover the secret and stop a madman's plot before the world is destroyed._

_Chapter One – Welcome to Sozma Qala – Kevin_

_Early Morning, Just outside the Sozma Qala district_

Kevin had thought that renting an open top would make the stifling heat better…but all it did was let in the sand, and remind him how hard he found it breathing out here. The furthest he had ever been from home was Utah on a field trip and that had been a good nine years ago. Raccoon city had, had nice air…it had smelled of pine and grass all year round, even in winter when the snow was up to your shins. Kevin missed Raccoon city, he missed throwing the old pigskin around with the boys from the RCPD, he missed going to J's and drinking too much…and he missed his bed. After they had escaped Raccoon, they couldn't go and collect belongings before the missile came and took out all of those creatures that had seriously screwed all their lives. He had escaped, but so many others hadn't…so many people had died. As a police officer, Kevin found civilian casualties hard to cope with. After getting out, he had undergone some pretty intensive government training and had joined BSAA, helping to stop bio-terrorism from destroying anyone else's lives like it had destroyed his. Kevin Ryman, special agent. He liked the sound of that, quite a lot. He had been surprised when they had enlisted him to join a small team heading to Asia to find a known terrorist, with his fingers in every bio-terrorism plot since the fall of Umbrella. Ahmid Rejali was the kind of scum Kevin loved to take down, and he had said he would be glad to. However he had been even more surprised to find that Cindy Lennox was going to be on the team. Beautiful Cindy had worked at J's bar, and every night Kevin had asked for a date and she'd reject him every time. When he asked why, she had said she didn't date customers. What he hadn't known was that Cindy was working at J's to fund her way through med school, where she was training to be a doctor. In the five years that the eight of them had parted ways after Raccoon city, she had not only become a doctor but had joined the BSAA as a field medic. The only thing that made Kevin happier than having Cindy on the team, was not having to wear a uniform. In this stifling heat, his RCPD uniform would have killed him, and even the lightweight BSAA uniform he sometimes wore on maneuvers was too heavy for this weather. No they were allowed to wear their very own choice of outfit, and Kevin had took that to heart. White t-shirt, faded blue jeans, a nice leather belt with a large buckle, his very own pair of cowboy boots and of course…his cowboy hat. Pushing his hat just a little higher on his head, Kevin used the bottom of his white shirt to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead, and in the corner of his eye he noticed Cindy look away from his exposed stomach. Ever since Raccoon City he had worked in the gym twice as hard, developing some killer abs, the bottom of which was covered in alight patch of hair that led into his jeans. A small laugh escaped the agent at Cindy's denial of their attraction…how could she deny what he saw so plainly!

Pulling his t-shirt back down, and tilting his cowboy hat back, Kevin leaned back in his seat, the sound of the wheels bumping along the road, and Kendra and Matthew's talking in the front seat lulling him into a sleep. When the young officer once again opened his eyes, the car was stopped and Kendra was turned around in her seat, talking to Cindy about how she had once taken down this crazy guy with a machete, and Matthew was stood about ten feet away from the car, pissing with his head tilted back to catch the sun. "Put it away before a snake gets it!" Kevin shouted at his partner, who quickly retorted in his southern drawl "Gotta be a big snake", the whole car erupted in laughter and Kendra, recovering quickest spoke quietly so Matthew couldn't hear "Or a pretty small appetite…" which caused both girls to laugh once more. Smiling, Kevin sat up in his seat, and could feel cold sweat on his back as it trickled slowly down. Feeling the car dip a little as Matthew climbed back in the car, Kevin smiled at Cindy after catching her staring at him. "Nice dreams?" she inquired quietly, her soft voice carrying over the back seat and making Kevin's heart race. Nodding, he leaned forward and spoke into Matthew's ear, the wheels of the car making it hard for the two in front to hear the two in the back. "Matty, how long till we get to the district? I'm in desperate need of a shower!"

"How longs a piece of string Ryman?" The older man retorted, who was good fun on most occasions…after a sixteen hours driving was not one of those times. Kevin decided at that moment to sit back from Matthew's seat before the soldier stopped the car and gave him s southern style ass kicking. "About ten minutes Kevin…" Kendra quickly answered to dissolve the tension "…Sozma Qala is about ten minutes from here, there was a sign way back when you were asleep" and once again she was right, and in the distance Kevin could see the first block of more than ten houses they had seen in about six hours. The next ten minutes went by slowly, as the tall man yearned to stand and walk about, his legs aching and his hair just a little damp with sweat under his hat. Cindy, in her pale blue shirt, white underpants, with a pair of cool sunglasses hung on her shirt. And being a red blooded male, Kevin couldn't help but let his eyes linger over Cindy's cleavage. He really envied those sunglasses.

As only a cruel God could have planned, the open top four by four that carried for four BSAA agents broken down after about five minutes into Kendra's 'ten minutes' journey plan. Cursing heavily, Matthew jumped out of the car and popped the hood, jumping back as a torrent of black smoke flew from the engine. The remaining three agents sat awkwardly in the car, hoping that Matthew could fix it…he didn't have the best track record at keeping his cool when shit happened. After about five minutes of fumbling, Matthew emerged from his hidden point behind the risen hood, and he said, with a glare on his face that could have stopped a tank, that they would have to walk the rest of the way. Kendra had suggested that they phone the number of the rental car company that was written on the paper receipt the owner had given, only to be shot down by Matthew "But since we're sixteen hours from the rental station, I think we really should walk to Sozma Qala. If that's okay Kendra?" The African-American agent glared at her team mate for his sarcasm, but shut up. Getting out, all four agents shared the same, unifying thought…and those thoughts involved a lot of swearing. But since Kevin had never heard Cindy say anything more provocative than meanie, he couldn't imagine her thinking in swear words. Maybe she was thinking 'Their luck was meanie' or something along those lines. Some people found Cindy' chirpiness annoying but he found it sweet. It was one of the many things that Kevin loved…liked about Cindy. Knowing that they couldn't leave their gear in the jeep, but that they couldn't carry everything, so they had to chose. Of course they had to take their firearms, as well as their medical packs that Cindy had brought, so the sacrifices were really their clothes and food supplies. Kevin changed his white t-shirt for a matching one, after spraying about his own weight in deodorant so he didn't leave as big a sweat patches on this one like he had with the last. Grabbing his empty backpack, he put in two bottles of water as well as a medical spray, and three packs of ammunition for the handgun he slotted into the holster he wore. Cindy traded her blue shirt for a white vest, and her white pants for some black cargos, her backpack having all their medical supplies and only one box of ammo. Cindy after all, was only supposed to shoot in emergency situations. However like all of her team mates, she also wore a knife in a holder on her boots. Cindy was probably the most petite member of the BSAA squad, so her gun seemed a bit big for her hands, but Kevin noticed she wielded it like a pro. Back in Raccoon city, only he and Mark had known how to shoot properly. Glancing up, Kevin watched her transfer her sunglasses from her shirt, to the top of her head, perched on her pale blond hair gently. Even in the crappy weather Cindy looked perfect.

Kendra's outfit almost mirrored Cindy's except she wore a white t-shirt and some three quarter length black cargo pants, and her darker sunglasses covered her eyes, making her dark skin look a few shades lighter compared to the truly black glasses. Kendra carried two handguns, which she could fire with identical accuracy. She had showcased her ambidextrous shooting before the team had headed to Afghanistan. And just the same she had twin blades down both her boots, able to wield them equally well. Matthew who had done most of the ride over topless, catching up on his tan was no wearing a white vest and an olive green light jacket to cover his arms. The pockets of his black cargos were bulging with spare ammunition, and he already had a round in the chamber of his gun. He didn't want to bring Ahmid back alive. Just looking at Matthew, caused a small trickle of sweat to run down Kevin's back, but Matthew was used to wearing heavy duty clothes like this, and was one of the first soldiers to explore this area two years ago. Ahmid's mother lived her and he kept fleeing back to her when the heat got too much, and this time they wouldn't be too late. One of their sources had told them he hadn't yet left his mother's home which was good news. It meant he was still in Sozma Qala, and that they could finally capture him. Though this was Kevin's first out of he country mission for the BSAA, Kendra and Matthew had been partners for six years now and they had both been hunting Ahmid and his associates since they had joined the BSAA. Before that they had both been part of a special ops team that dealt with terrorism. Though neither of them ever spoke of it, Kevin had seen pictures from a village in West Somalia that Ahmid had destroyed to test a new bio-weapon he had acquired. The people had all just dropped dead within minutes, their skin peeling away slowly and their blood protruding from their orifices. Kevin wanted to catch him, but not nearly as much as Kendra and Matthew. The Amazonian beauty who stood at six foot one inch, was the first to set off, followed closely by Matthew. Kevin and Cindy took up the rear, walking quickly to keep up with their team mates who strode across the sand like it was nothing, unfortunately Kevin and Cindy weren't as used to it and walked much slower. It took them about twenty five minutes to walk to the village, the sand slowing down even Kendra and Matthew after a time. And upon arrival, the scantily clad foursome drew attention. The first people they met were a crowd of about sixty, who were in the city market all looked at them distastefully. They knew that soldiers coming into town meant that something was going on. And about half of them would know it was Ahmid they were after. Sticking closely together, Kevin eyed all these people with distrust, Ahmid had a lot of supporters and they wouldn't hesitate to attack foreign soldiers in the hopes Ahmid would give them money. Cindy on the other hand was smiling at the strangers, and even reached down to pat a few children's heads, clearly oblivious to the dangers these people could hold. But that was Cindy Lennox all over!

After about ten minutes of walking, and squeezing through crowds who seemed to think that by milling around they could stop these outsiders from getting to their city member. Reaching Ahmid's mothers house, which was surprisingly spacious given the relative poverty of the surrounding houses. Stopping about ten feet from the house, Matthew ushered his team in for a group talk before they entered the house. They were to split, Kendra and Matthew would go in the house and talk to Ahmid's mother who would most likely cover for her son and not give them shit, and though they were given permission by the US government to do whatever it took to bring down Ahmid, beating on a sixty something year old woman was too un-American for any of them. Kevin and Cindy would wait outside, and make sure that no one came in the front door without clearing it with them. And with that the team split up.

(And there's my pretty long first chapter up about my brave little BSAA agents taking on terrorism, Aww shucks aint they sweet. The story will split now, and Matthew and Kendra's point of view will be told through the eyes of Kendra, and Cindy and Kevin's will be once again told by Kevin. I was going to alternate p.o.v's so everyone got a voice, but I love talking about how much Kevin loves Cindy to voice her just yet. The action will kick off in true resident evil style and the teams will have to do some serious ass kicking to reunite. Please rate and tell me what you think/how to improve. And also tell me if a few chapters set back in Raccoon city through Kevin's eyes would interest y'all. That would also include all Outbreak characters as well as what they are up to now (: )


	2. Divided We Fall Part 1

_This is the second chapter of my new Resident Evil series, and has followed BSAA agents Kevin Ryman and Cindy Lennox, along with their partners, Kendra Williams and Matthew Willis. Chasing a wanted bio-terrorist through Afghanistan, they arrived in the small town of Sozma Qala, a district hostile to Americans. Splitting up, Kendra and Matthew entered the residence of Vashika Rejali, to find the location of her son, whilst Kevin and Cindy stayed outside to guard the door. But will the divided strength of the team be enough to survive to meet again?_

_Chapter Two – Divided We Fall Part 1 – Kendra_

_Early Morning, The Residence of Vashika Rejali, Sozma Qala._

Feeling a trickle of sweat run down between her breasts, Kendra resisted the urge to push her thin t-shirt in to wipe the bead away, knowing if the local population saw her fondling her breasts then they would probably flip. Kendra assumed she was the first black woman to grace the Sozma Qala streets and if her Grandmother had taught her one thing, it was first impressions lasted. Her originally black hair, was tied back in a pony tail, the tendrils fastened in braids that reached her shoulder blades, and Kendra made sure she kept her hair behind her back so it didn't interfere with her shooting. Casting a glance back at her partners, Kendra lifted a hand to her ear piece and spoke gently into the mechanical device that linked the members of the BSAA to each other. "Kendra here, can you hear me guys?" Matthew gave her a look that said 'he heard her but didn't feel the need to reply', whilst both Kevin and Cindy responded simultaneously that they could. "Good, make sure that if things get hostile you give us a shout." Walking across the sandy block, Kendra had time to think about her partner. She had met Matthew Willis when she was twenty, and they had both been rookies in the army. He was charming, white and from a rich Southern American family, she was calm, black and trying to prove that not only could she do it as a woman, but as a black woman. They had hit it off right away, and when they had both been assigned to an anti-terrorism training program, Kendra's heart had done a little dance. Now here they were, almost ten years later and still fast friends, both able to rely on the other one to protect their back and able to second guess the other. And though they both loved their jobs, and were solid friends they couldn't be any more different. She liked to remain calm, whilst he joked around and got angry easily, she liked him more than a friend, and he was still recovering from the loss of his wife. Alice Willis has been killed by a drunk motorcyclist driving in front of her car, and causing her to swerve into a near by lake. She had been seven months pregnant. Matthew had only taken three months leave, and had come back relatively unchanged. But one time, on a mission in Uganda had had broken down and cried for a good forty minutes. And Kendra had comforted him, telling him it would be okay when she knew it wouldn't. And after that moment of weakness they spoke of it no more, Kendra obeying the 'man code' that if they showed you emotion, it was a fluke and you should ignore it.

Reaching the door to Vashika Rejali's home, a lavish house compared to the relative squalor of the market place and the houses surrounding it. Knowing that Ahmid's dirty money had paid for all this, made Kendra feel a little sick, and the fact that this woman could live in a house bought with peoples lives made Kendra feel mad. Which was probably why after knocking, and having the door answered by a young teenage girl, her face covered mostly by a head scarf, Kendra pushed her way into the house and stood squarely in front of Vashika. If the old woman was scared of the towering black woman, she didn't show it. Turning to the young girl, she spoke softly in Afghan to her, and whatever the woman had said caused the girl to run out of the house. For sixty three Vashika Rejali was doing very well, her iron gray hair only partly showing under her religious head scarf, her thin frame wrapped in a dress that hung loosely around her frame. The whole outfit was black, and the edges of the fabrics were beaded artistically with golden sequins and the like. "My Grand daughter, Shameelah" the old woman said to no one in particular, her eyes gazing out the window to follow her grand daughters path. And though the woman's English was broken, Kendra was shocked the woman spoke anything else than Afghan. Coming to stand by Kendra, the African American didn't let her gaze leave Vashika's face as Matthew's voice rang out in his usual Southern drawl, that Kendra found so comforting "That's very nice Mrs. Rejali but cut the crap, and tell us where your son is?" Sensing that the woman was going to feign ignorance, or tell them she didn't know which son that they meant (having six this was a valid time waster) Matthew interrupted "Ahmid, where is Ahmid…" Her pleasant caramel face crumpled, and the woman looked truly hurt that agents were hunting for her son. Raising her hands to her face, to wipe away tears the woman shouted to the agents "My son is a good boy, you have no right!", before walking further back into her living room. Blocked from the agents view, Vashika had time to rummage around in her drawer for the tool her son had given to her in case of such a situation.

Dashing round the corner after hearing the drawer open, both Kendra and Matthew had a pistol each drawn, and were trailing it on the elderly woman. Instead of the gun that Kendra had expected, the woman's had instead clutched one of those scientific tools that were shaped like a gun but were used to administer liquids into people, like an injection gun. Before the agent could react, the woman stuck the guns 'barrel' against her own neck and fired, gasping with the pain and dropping to her knees and gasping for air. Mirroring her partner, Kendra swept in a large circle around the elderly woman, who was now breathing haggardly and gasping every so often. "Mrs. Rejali…" Kendra spoke to the woman, hoping that the Afghan woman could still understand language. Many thoughts rushed through the BSAA agent's mind, including the idea that Ahmid had tricked his mother into killing herself before she could spill his secrets. But for the next few minutes, the woman simply heaved on the floor, a small puddle forming on the floor beneath her where spittle dribbled freely from her open mouth. After a short time, the compassionate agent couldn't take anymore and, pressing her ear piece called to Kevin and Cindy "Girl, can you get in here Ahmid's tricked his mother into taking something and she's not reacting very well." After about thirty seconds of silence on the air, Kendra tried again "Cindy pick up, this woman's in serious need of medical assistance." Again silence. Whilst Matthew kept an eye on Mrs. Rejali, Kendra rushed to the front door and pulled it open, glancing out to the street at first Kendra couldn't see anything wrong with the scene…but slowly two things dawned on her, firstly Kevin and Cindy were missing and the second…all the people, who had filled the busy streets, the men women and children who had glared at them with hatred in their eyes were all gone. Not a trace of them…Popping her head back in the door, Kendra shouted to her partner "You better check this out, Matt" and the seriousness in her voice must have clued him not to hesitate, and he ran to a window at the front of the room and cursed "Where the fuck are Ryman and Lennox?" He mused to himself, and before Kendra could answer there was a scream from Mrs. Rejali and she rushed for Matthew, her hands outstretched and her eyes filled with hate.

Spotting her first, Kendra rushed forward and using the full weight of her 6ft plus frame, lunged at the smaller woman, knocking her into a glass cabinet, causing the pair to go through the door, pictures of Mrs. Rejali's grand children falling and shattering. Knowing in these close quarters that she wouldn't be able to assess the situation properly, Kendra pushed off the woman, who immediately rushed forwards, only to be tackled once again, this time by Matthew who used his considerable strength to get the woman into an arm lock, incapacitating her for the time being. "What the fucks happened to her?" he asked, struggling to hold the old woman no matter how strong he was. Stepping backwards, wary at first to turn her back on the crazed woman, Kendra opened the drawer that Vashika had taken the injection-gun from, and rummaged around. There was a stack of official looking documents, as well as a key. Placing the key in her pocket, Kendra picked up the documents and turned to her partner to show him the things Mrs. Rejali had been trying to hide "Looks like Ahmid left his mother with his spare things. Maybe we shou…." Matthew began, before the elderly woman broke his grip and rushed forward at Kendra, who had no choice but to take aim and fire. The shot hit the elderly Afghan woman in her throat, knocking the bottom of her face clear from her body, and sending the woman tumbling to the side into a wall, sliding down and remaining still. Stepping closer, both BSAA agents kept their guns trailed on the smaller woman. After about thirty seconds of watching Mrs. Rejali's brains dry on the wall, both agents moved to re-holster their guns when the woman's body started to shake on the floor, and with the sound of ripping flesh a large snake like creature shoved itself through the hole that had once been Mrs. Rejali's throat. Stepping back, both Agents glanced at each other before firing into the snake like thing, which seemed impervious to their bullets. Stepping back, Kendra emitted a small scream when she was grabbed from behind by a larger Afghan male, his strong arms constricting around the dark woman's chest. "Matty!" She called to her partner who was still firing into the snake headed Vashika. The larger man's head snapped sideways to glance at his partners struggle, and moving almost inhumanly fast he kicked at the body of Mrs. Rejali, knocking her back and giving him room to take fire and aim at the man holding Kendra. The agent would have panicked if anyone else had been taking the shot, but she trusted Matty to hit the target.

And he did, and as Kendra felt someone else's blood run down her back, she stepped forward, and started once more firing into the snake on the once quite pretty woman's head, and after about a minute of constant pistol fire from both agents, it fell to the floor dead. Strafing forward, with her gun still aimed at the dead body of Ahmid Rejali's mother, Kendra felt just a little sick. What the hell had that syringe done to her! But before she had a chance to talk to her partner, a crash sounded as the front door was broken into by three men who had looks on their faces very similar to the one Mrs. Rejali had, had moments ago. Taking aim, the pair were ready to keep firing until they could see through the men when another crash sounded, and the front window was breached by a further two men. And a third crash accompanied it, which Kendra assumed was the back door being broken into. Back to back with her partner, Kendra clutched the documents in one hand and her gun in the other, and she could feel sweat making her grip weaker. "Kendra stairs!" Matty shouted suddenly as he ran forward, using Kendra's own arm to spin her in the direction he was running, both agents firing simultaneously into the men closest to them as they ran towards the stair case. As they got further and further up the flight, Kendra could hear more and more voices shouting in a language she couldn't understand. Pushing into the first room they came to, they presumably entered the bedroom of Vashika Rejali, and pushing the door closed on the intruders the two agents attempted to make the room safe, by shoving the elderly woman's heavy chest of drawers in front of the door. Stepping away from the door, the African American frantically held her communication device and shouted along the line "KEVIN! CINDY! Were are you, we're surrounded by hostiles and there…oh God where are you!" As the banging on the door increased, both agents subconsciously put their bodies against the heavy furniture item, to decrease the chances of those things getting inside. "Kendra, can you hear me!" the light voice of Cindy Lennox called over the headset. "Me and Kevin are cornered in the market place, but if we can get out there is sewer access where we can get out. Can you get here?" The young blond shouted, over the sound of her partners firing into the crowd that presumably surrounded them. Glancing at Matty, and then to the window Kendra nodded "We'll be there asap Cindy, hold on!"

(Oh god, tension much! Will Kendra and Matthew make it to see their partners? Why did Kevin and Cindy abandon their posts? What dangers will the sewers hold, and what did those mysterious documents say! Stay tuned to find out some more, when next chapter we find out what happened to Kevin and Cindy during this battle! Remember to review, the first one got really boosted my confidence and made me plan a few sick ideas!)


	3. Divided We Fall Part 2

_Chapter three is finally up! Kevin Ryman and Cindy Lennox thought they had the easy job of watching the door whilst their partners went in to question a suspect. Kevin even meets a pretty girl, however everything turns to hell when they hear the young woman scream. Leaving their posts, Kevin and Cindy are about to enter a dangerous game to save the fair maiden and protect each other…but how will they survive against a creature that's blows make the ground shake. Divided, the BSAA team will have to have wills of steel to get out of Sozma Qala alive.  
_

_Chapter Three - Divided We Fall Part 2 - Kevin_

Early Morning, The Market Place, Sozma Qala

As Kendra and Matthew walked away, Kevin kept his eyes glued firmly on the crowd of people that were slowly milling around the residential area. He would have much rather spent his time staring at how Cindy's hair shone in the light, or how her pale skin had gone a light shade of pink in the sun, or how she filled out her vest so well, but he needed to make sure that the partners that had left got no nasty surprises. As the crowd thinned, some returning to their homes and others rounding the corners of the twisting district Kevin let his eyes wander to his partner. Beautiful today just as she had been every day he had seen her back in Raccoon City, Kevin knew he didn't really stand a chance with her…she was way out of his league, but a guy could dream right. As his partners pale face scrunched up in confusion, Kevin followed her line of sight to watch as the door to Ahmid Rejali's mothers house opened, and a beautiful young woman exited. Her thin frame was wrapped in a loose fitting hijab, the long material a pale cream colour with a spring green embroidery covering the girl, but as she moved Kevin couldn't help notice you could see her hips shake and when the material shifted, you could see the outline of her breasts. Her face, the colour of light chocolate, was uncovered and Kevin was glad, this woman was beautiful. Nineteen at a push, Kevin was brought back to the mission, when the young woman approached them. The young officer from a small town in America had never really been faced with such exotic beauty, and couldn't help smiling sheepishly at her, and would have stepped forward and treat her like she was just another girl at J's bar, when Cindy stepped forward, standing protectively in front of her partner. "Hello Miss, you are the Americans looking for my cousin?", Cindy replied with a small nod of her head, and Kevin at first felt shocked that the naturally sunny Cindy was being rude to someone who didn't deserve it but it slowly dawned on him…pretty girl, exotic setting. She was jealous!

"When you find Ahmid, make sure you keep him away from here. He is a black spot on this family. My Grandmother thinks that he is innocent, but I've seen him selling guns to street children. I know he is a bad man" Seemingly finished with her rant against her cousin, the young lady quieted herself and seemed to remember she was in the present of not only two American strangers, but a man. Pulling the scarf that covered her head closer over her face, she turned her body to face Cindy more than Kevin himself, and respecting that Kevin looked her directly in the eye when he asked "Do you know where he is Ms. Rejali?"  
"Kahn…My name is Shameelah Kahn, I married a local merchant as soon as I could. He doesn't earn much but its honest and I can get away from them and their filthy terrorist money" Walking away from the two before either could react, Kevin watched Shameelah Kahn sway her way through the posts that held up the shelters in front of some of the houses, before turning the corner. Turning back to Cindy, Kevin could see a look of shock and admiration on her face…a look that he presumed was mirrored on his own. Turning back to the door, Kevin was desperate to either follow the beautiful Shameelah or to go barge into the house and locate some information on the missing terrorist so he could in turn help the woman who had so taken his fancy…but neither seemed very wise things to do. Shameelah was married, and Kendra and Matty would probably kick his ass for not following his orders. After about thirty seconds of standing burning in the sun, when Cindy broke the silence. "There's something wrong with her…that girl. I mean she wasn't wearing proper traditional wear, and she was so confident and her accent…"  
"Are you jealous? I mean she seemed pretty Afghan to me, and she was pretty and if your jealous then you don't have to be I mean…"  
"Jealous!" Kevin's partner interrupted "What have I got to be jealous of I mean your…" but before she could finish, and Cindy said something that Kevin knew would hurt their relationship, they both heard a scream.

Casting a small glance at Cindy, Kevin tried to tell her 'we need to go' with his eyes, and the blond nodded quickly, and the two agents raced towards the source of the noise. Taking lead, Kevin drew his custom made handgun, and turned the first corner to see a large crowd of people seemingly watching as three men dragged a kicking and screaming Shameelah into a small building. His heart racing, Kevin strode forward and shouted for the men's attention. "Hey!" The young officer shouted, the ever faithful heat of Cindy Lennox was at his back, aiming her gun just above his shoulder. And even in all the confusion and the anger, he took a second to smell her skin. The men, and some women, turned to the couple and their faces were twisted in rage. Hearing an audible gasp from Cindy, Kevin took aim once more at the closest man. The men seemed to be breathing in unison, and none of them seemed to be moving, and at first Kevin presumed the presence of a gun had put the men off their attack but, hearing a cry, the duo had time to turn and drop to the floor as a throwing axe flew through the air colliding with the flesh of one of his fellow men's chests with a dull thud. The next few seconds turned to hell, as Cindy used her gun to take out the man with the throwing axes, and Kevin himself spun to face the dozen or so men who now were running forward. Kevin, and he presumed Cindy, could hear Kendra asking where they were but neither spared a hand to press the com link button and connect them to their partner. Instead Cindy took out the two from the entrance to the alley way, and spun joining Kevin in firing at the hordes legs. Taking about nine of them down to the ground, the duo rushed forward, Cindy firing into the chests of the remaining men's chests whilst, Kevin fired into the ones on the floor, using his incredible kick to knock a lesser injured man back to the floor. Dashing between the men, with an ease he had gained from his football days, Kevin turned and fired a shot just above Cindy's shoulder, taking one of the men down for good.

Whilst Cindy covered him, her white vest spotted in red blood drips, Kevin kicked in the door that the screaming Shameelah was now behind, and after a few kicks he managed to knock the door in, damaging the lock and allowing the BSAA agents to get in. Pouring in, it took Kevin a while to comprehend what was going on. One man was sitting on Shameelah's chest, his legs at either side of her and another was restraining her flailing arms, as the final of the three prepared an injection of sorts. Firing into the back of the one preparing the injection, Kevin heard three gunshots ring off one after the other, as Cindy brought down the man straddling Shameelah with an unnervingly accurate headshot, whilst the remaining two took the man holding her arms out. But what made Kevin pause, was that the mans head had flew straight off his body in tiny little parts, and in its place was a few tentacle like things that flailed for a few minutes before dying. Rushing to the side of Shameelah, the beautiful woman had a cut above her eye brow and her lip and nose were both bleeding quite badly, as well as several cuts to her stomach and arms through the knife hole in her clothing. "Shameelah, are you okay?" Kevin spoke loudly, whilst lifting her off the floor into a sitting position. Shaking her head, the woman began to cry "More will come…they just keep coming" With that, Kevin stood and started looking around the room, for ways in which he could stop the horde getting in. Pushing a table in front of the damaged door, Kevin pulled some rags from the back of a chair and pressed them against the windows. Casting the room into semi darkness, he returned to Shameelah who was being treated by Cindy. Watching carefully, Kevin observed the medic lift the top half of Shameelah's dress, spraying the wound with a medical spray, that sealed the wounds and stopped infections getting in. Turning away, Kevin's tanned face blushed as even in the desperate circumstances, he was turned on by Shameelah and Cindy getting so intimate. Shaking his head, Kevin turned his attention back to the situation at hand. Before Kevin even had a chance to talk to the ladies in front of him, two things happened. Kendra's smooth voice rang out over the com link asking for their location, and for assistance, and the windows were smashed by a set of arms, swinging an axe at the windows, and Kevin had a sinking feeling that it was the axe he had allowed to lie on the floor. Going to the window, Kevin fired into the mans head twice causing his head to explode in a hail of blood and brain matter. But if the shouts from the surrounding alley way were anything to go by, that was not the last of them!

Shameelah, had now stopped crying, and was routing around in the drawers for something, and Kevin was surprised when she pulled out a small machete. "There is a sewer access just outside this building, but to get there we need to find a way out of this building." casting a glance back, Kevin nodded at his partner before he resumed firing into the now large crowd that surrounded the building.  
"Kendra can you hear me?" Cindy asked, clearly talking into the com link "Me and Kevin are cornered in the market place, but if we can get out there is sewer access where we can get out. Can you get here?" Cindy asked, and Kevin would be glad if Kendra and Matthew arrived…they would bring guns and more ammo and a relief from this constant barrage. "We'll be there asap Cindy, hold on" Kendra replied, before the link went dead. Moving back from the window, Kevin beckoned Cindy over with a hand, and the two slid a large heavy piece of machinery in front of the table they had already placed there. Turning, Kevin was surprised to see Shameelah stood at the window, swinging her machete down on any hand that came through the broken glass, not allowing anyone to get through. Kevin was about to comment on the girls violent swing, when the ground shook twice. Using the machinery to get a footing, Kevin was about to voice his concern when the wall furthest away from them exploded, and outside stood a large man, his body covered in scars wielding a large club, followed closely by roughly a dozen of those deranged looking men. The man, had a wicked look on his face and swung his huge club down between Kevin and Cindy, the agents both diving to the side to avoid its blow. Standing up Kevin fired into one of the men's arms as he raised it to stab Shameelah, who then proceeded to stab the man in the neck, before turning and slashing at a man. Cindy, as much as Kevin could see of her, was firing at the men. His view however was blocked by the mammoth of a creature, who swung once again at Kevin, taking out a small portion of the wall as Kevin ducked from the death dealing man. About seven foot tall, and almost as wide, the man's size belittled his speed as he quickly recovered and swung again. Firing into the crowd, noticing how his bullets didn't seem to phase the large creature, Kevin sighed…this was going to be tough.

(Oh wow, first a snake head and now a variation of the axe man. Why are creatures from Resident Evil 4/5 cropping up? Answers will be revealed later on. But how will our heroes survive, their ammo low, the odds stacked and a mysterious ally that could turn out to be a problem. What is this mysterious woman's involvement? When will Kendra and Matthew arrive? Will there be any more creatures from the last games popping up? Who is the mysterious villain that is coming back? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to review please I don't want to stop writing.)

(PS I had such a large gap between chapters, because I lost my password and needed to get that cleared up.)


	4. Divided We Fall Part 3

_Chapter four will hopefully see the team reunited, so long as Matthew and Kendra can make their way to the market place, in time to save Kevin, Cindy and Shameelah from the giant man. To get there they will have to brave danger, and put their trust completely in each other. But when the world around you is going to hell around you, can you really trust anyone else…  
_

_Chapter Four - Divided We Fall Part 3 - Kendra_

Early Morning, The Market Place, Sozma Qala

Nodding at Matty, the two agents contrasting each other in so many ways ran forward in unison and both dived at the large window, curling so their shoulders took the impact of hitting their windows and not their faces. Faced with both her, and Matthew's weight the window gave way quite easily and in a rain of glass, the two BSAA agents were free falling through the sky, to a building beside Vashika Rejali's, skilled in all kinds of dangerous activities, Kendra knew that she needed to roll to take some of the momentum out of her fall, and to stop her from injuring something. And Kendra trusted that Matthew wouldn't fall wrong and break his leg and become a burden. Rolling, Kendra stopped in a crouching position, gasping with pain Kendra slowly felt the way up her left arm and with trembling fingers drew a small piece of glass from her arm. With a steady trickle of blood running down her arm, the black agent stood up to her full height, to survey the surroundings. She could hear shouting from the building, but that wasn't important. They needed to find their way to Kevin and Cindy, and hopefully get away from these crazy people…well they weren't crazy. Something was very wrong in the Sozma Qala district, and it was screwing with the people and turning them into monsters…she had heard of a few incidents of disasters like this. One was in a small American town, out in the middle of nowhere that became overrun by zombies, then two incidents in Spain and Africa, where the inhabitants of a small town or something turned into psychotic creatures…both occasions a few agents had managed to stop the spread of the infection…though the populations generally didn't fare too well. The American Government tried to cover these incidents up, but eventually someone would release a book detailing the crimes, or one civilian would survive and the government wouldn't find them until they had sold their story to the news. And then the world would look to blame the government…after all, if the US Government had covered up these incidents, what involvement did they have?

Walking quickly over to Michael, Kendra stood at his side as the two of them slowly made their way forward to look over the edge of the building. Gasping, Kendra drew back. The building was surrounded by those things, and the only reason they hadn't over run the two agents was the fact that there was no roof access to this buildings roof. But what good would that do, except allow them to slowly plot their own demises…after all the creatures not being able to get up, meant that Kendra and Matthew couldn't get down…and then they couldn't go save Kevin and Cindy and get the fuck out of this God forsaken place. However the two agents never had the opportunity to plot how they would get down safely, as with a cheer one of the creatures, from the window of Vashika Rejali's house threw a bottle of wine, that struck Kendra on the side of the head, dazing the agent and knocking her over the edge into the hands of the men and women who were all looking up and screaming, their faces ecstatic with the idea of ripping apart this woman. However they were not given the satisfaction, when a strong arm grabbed Kendra's own…Matthew was holding onto her arm for all it was worth, using his good arm to fire three bullets into the man who had thrown the bottle, before placing his gun on the roof beside him and using both hands to grab Kendra. With Kendra's whole body, and Matthew now half way hanging over the edge to stop her falling, the beautiful agent could see a way out of this predicament. "Matty…Matty, hold on tight!" The agent shouted, her voice barely carrying over the cries of the men below her. Nodding, the hardened agents grasped his partners wrist much tighter, prepared for her to use him to pull herself up…but instead she kicked off the wall and swung her body sideways, causing Matthew to gasp in exertion as he tried to make sure his partner didn't slip out of his grasp. Now away from the wall, Kendra drew her legs up and braced them against the wall, and slowly walked sideways to a window, going faster and faster, until she was able to brace her legs against the glass. Kicking hard, Kendra felt the glass give way beneath her blows, and shatter, the small window now able to be entered. The window was at Kendra's waist, and the BSAA agent's curled up legs were able to slide into the frame, her backside resting on the window sill which still had a tiny amount of glass in it, which caused the agent to wince, before looking up at her partner and nodding…they both knew her plan. So letting go, Kendra slid into the unknown building.

Pushing her long body through the small window, Kendra landed nosily on the weak floor boards that creaked under her weight. Her eyes adjusting to the artificial light, Kendra noted two things. The first was that this was a building that hadn't been used in a while. And the second thing was that this place wasn't just some old Afghan store, or a home…this was some kind of government base. At first Kendra thought that this was where the government had gotten all their information on Ahmid Rejali, but then looking at the majority of the documents…they were in some Afghanistan print that Kendra couldn't read. Shuffling through the documents, Kendra came across an important looking one that was luckily written in English and pushing her shades down her nose (surprised that they had even stayed on) the agent began to read. It wasn't an official document, but an email from someone, somewhere in the English speaking world to whomever had inhabited this building.

"_The fact of the matter is 'sir' that I can't keep doing this…this is wrong, these people haven't done anything wrong. Most of them are civilians; they don't deserve to be dragged into this. But two of them, male and female, joined a small team…I could arrange them to come to your country. They were both in Raccoon city…that's what your boss wants right? But that's it, I don't want anything else to do with your scheme. I'll anonymously leave a message saying that you're in Sozma Qala that will draw them. But Ahmid you tell your people that this is it…I'm sick of betraying my country to fucking terrorists…good bye."_

Gasping, Kendra quickly reread the document trying to absorb the information. An American official had arranged for the team to come here. Someone, who was controlling Ahmid, wanted Kevin and Cindy to come here…but why, they weren't special, they were just two members of the BSAA team…they had survived Raccoon city…but why did that make them desirable? Questions running through her head, Kendra shoved the document into her pocket along with the folded documents she had slipped in from Vashika Rejali's apartment. She needed to find a way to get Matty off the roof. He'd know what to do with this information, and then they could go find Kevin and Cindy. But just as Kendra left the room she had been occupying, gun drawn against an enemy that could pop out at any moment she heard, through the thin roof, Matthew scream…and then a loud bang.

The whole building shook, knocking Kendra to her stomach. Raising into a crouching position, Kendra's vision was obscured by the dust that had been unsettled when the explosion…or what Kendra presumed was an explosion, had rocked the unused building. Raising her hand to her ear, Kendra called down the com link "Matty! Matty answer me! Are you okay?" Before standing, and sprinting around the small apartment for a way to get to the roof to find her partner. But it turned out; she didn't have to look that far! Turning a corner, Kendra was shocked to see that a whole section of the roof had caved in, and at the edge of the rubble lay the still body of Matthew Willis. Screaming, Kendra dropped down beside the body and rolled over the heavy body with a sigh. His skin was blackened by soot and dust, and there were sores on his arms and face, but his eyes were still moving. Her face just a little slick with tears, Kendra felt his pulse which was strong, before she tapped his face gently with her hand, three times before he woke up. Groaning, Kendra lifted his head off the floor and both agents used their combined strength to drag him next to a wall, so he could sit unaided. "Matty…Are you ok…"

"I'm fine" Matthew interrupted, before he reached out and used both the wall and his partner to stand. "One of them has grenades…he threw one up…" And just as he uttered those words an ominous rattle sounded, as a small silver grenade rolled down the pile of rubble towards the agents. Both agents reacted simultaneously, jumping up and racing for the corridor, Kendra letting Matthew go ahead so she could push him to go quicker. The explosion was like a wave of heat at Kendra's back that knocked her flying into her partner, both of them skidding across the slick wooden floor, before coming to a stop.

Both in adrenaline mode, the agents shot up and faced the end of the corridor, a large portion of the roof had fallen down, and the walls were breached. This meant that those things could get in. Both raising their guns high, the two stepped forward almost simultaneously and glancing left and right they made their way towards the sunlight they could see streaming through a giant hole in the wall. Glancing at her partner, he nodded quickly and then Kendra, and her partner rushed forward both running towards the gap to fire into the crowd as they tried to make their way through using brute force. But instead of the massive throng that Kendra had expected, they were met with an empty street. Glancing around for about thirty seconds, Kendra could see a look of awe on her partner's face which she presumed was mirrored on her own. Minutes ago the streets had been thronging with people ready to kill the BSAA agents and now the street was as empty as when Kendra looked out of Mrs. Rejali's house what seemed like a life time ago. Dropping the six feet that separated the damaged section of the wall from the floor, Kendra and Matthew sprinted towards the market place where their friends were waiting. Kendra had mentally cursed herself for not getting directions or a location from Cindy when they had been talking on the link, but as soon as they got further towards the market place they saw them…

The whole wall of the building had fallen down, and about two dozen of those creatures were walking towards their partners, and heads and shoulders above the others was a large man with a giant club in one hand, and in the other the limp body of Kevin Ryman. Instinctively both agents fired towards the creature, and Kendra saw her own bullet ink into the large mans neck, whilst Matthew hit the creature's wrist, causing it to drop Kevin. Getting closer Kendra had to step over the disfigured bodies of some of those people, who had been hit by that giants club. Pulling out her second gun from its holster, Kendra started firing into the back of the crowd, causing three to fall down within seconds, and Matthew followed suit and dropped a few more. But if they kept firing, they'd never reach Kevin and Cindy in time to stop that huge man from crushing them. Racing forward, Kendra fired into two creatures that had turned to see what the commotion was, shouting back at her partner "Cover me!" before dropping and rolling past a man with a knife, and kicking him in his chest, knocking him backwards. The crowd was thinning now, as some of the men went for Matthew, some had gotten into the building past the creature…and the rest were dying by their team mates hands as he crushed them with each swing of his arm. Receiving supporting fire from Matthew, Kendra managed to get closer to the creature and bracing her feet started to fire into the creatures back, each bullet ripping the dark flesh to pieces, and Kendra could see blood spraying back on her but kept firing. When the creature turned, the pain in its back getting too hard to ignore, Kendra rolled past it, firing into its legs as she did so. Glancing around the room, Kendra gasped. Kevin was lying still on the floor, whilst Cindy fussed over him with her medical stuff, and an Afghan woman stood over them with Kevin's custom hand gun and was firing into any of the creatures that got close to her. Kendra recognized the woman, but didn't recall where from. Distracted for a brief moment by the state of her two partners, Kendra didn't notice the giant like creature grab her head from behind and lift her up. Screaming, Kendra struggled to pull her head free from the creatures vile fingers, but with nothing to press against she couldn't get enough strength to pry his fingers from her head and instead could only scream louder as the creature raised her higher, and higher, before swinging her abruptly towards the ground.

But luck was on Kendra's side, as the fourth member of her team arrived in the building, and jumped up, tackling Kendra herself and knocking her from the creature's hand. Landing with a groan as her partners full body weight pressed her into the floor, Kendra felt the wind leave her body and she struggled to breath for a few seconds until Matthew got up and started firing into the creature. The large man was now stepping closer to them, the normal sized men and women who had turned into the raging creatures that Kendra had witnessed first at Vashika Rejali's home. Standing, Kendra started to fire into the giant creature as well as Matthew, as the two backed up towards Kevin, Cindy and the woman who was now also firing into the large creature. But before the creature could even step closer, a large chunk of its face flew from its holding place towards Kendra, and her companions. Then the creature's neck exploded in an array of blood and pieces much thicker. Then three similar explosions erupted from the creatures chest before it fell to its knees, and one more explosion finished the creature off. Spinning, Kendra started firing into the normal sized creatures, who were now racing forward since the danger of the club man was gone. Shooting two in the face, Kendra almost screamed when once again parts of the creatures started to explode in red and pink pieces. And after a few minutes the combined fire power of the three shooters, and the mysterious sniper had cleared the market place.

(Sorry for the large gaps, my computers been acting up and college has been kicking my arse big time! Reunited at last! The foursome, as well as the beautiful Shameelah, are now together but as they head to the sewers what dangers will they encounter? What are the villains plans for Kevin and Cindy? Who was the mysterious sniper aiding our heroes? Stay tuned to find out (: please read and review!)


	5. Labyrinth

_  
Together at last, Chapter five will see the team venture into the sewers to locate an escape route from the hell like Sozma Qala but with pain, fear and betrayal around every corner the maze like sewer system could turn from a ray of hope in the burial place of the agents. With ammo running low, and moral much lower a mistake is inevitable…_

_Chapter Five – Labyrinth – Cindy_

_Late Morning, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

With a rag from her pocket, that was soaked with sterilizing liquid, Cindy pressed lightly on Kevin's head; a small gash from the top of his nose to his forehead was now producing a steady stream of blood that quickly dyed the white cloth a pink color. His eyes were closed, though he was now conscious and he opened them briefly every few seconds in an involuntary wince at the pain. Smiling at him, she smooth a few loose strands of hair from his wound and brushed them back with the rest on the top of his head  
"Your pretty lucky, an inch or two to the left and your eye would have come out" Cindy said quietly, hoping that soon her partner would be able to stand up so they could get moving. Those things were only temporarily gone, Cindy was almost certain, and she didn't want to be around when they finally remerged, those creatures had almost won…she didn't think they'd come off any better in round two.  
"You sure know how to make a man feel better" Kevin quickly replied, his once pale face now flushed with color again, which made Cindy feel much better about his situation. If he had remained pale even with the light sunburn on his skin then something would have been seriously wrong and they would have had to abandon the mission, and that would have killed something inside Kevin. To know that a terrorist had escaped because of his injuries would be a constant reminder of his still 'rookie' status on the BSAA. Kevin was a great agent, but he still felt he had to prove something to Matthew and Kendra.  
"You heard her Ryman, I think you can manage to get up now" Matthew shouted from behind Cindy, causing her to jump in fright a little at how close he was standing to her and Cindy, not wanting to irritate Matthew any further offered Kevin an arm to pull himself up on. Bracing herself, Cindy managed to pull the much heavier Kevin to his feet, and still woozy from the head wound he stumbled forward, causing Cindy to catch him around the waist, her other hand pressed firmly against his hard chest.  
"Careful…" was the only word she uttered, before with a sigh she parted from Kevin.

Glancing around, Kendra was stood on one of the far walls talking to that Shameelah woman, and Matthew was rooting through the pockets of the dead for ammunition, clues to their origins. Cindy herself had objected at the looting of corpses, but Matthew had reminded her how pitifully low on ammunition they were. With Kevin on his feet, and Matthews looting over the team looked at each other with reserve in their eyes, and though they were sweating and bruised and Kendra had rubble in her hair, they all looked ready to take on the world. With Shameelah redressed, head dress and all, the group of five set off to find the entrance to the sewer. Shameelah, though Cindy didn't trust her, was their best bet off getting out of here alive. The streets of the district were maze like, and you could easily become lost and find yourself in a dead end. She said that the sewers were their best bet, so they would follow her. And though Cindy's gut tensed up at the thought of following this girl into the dark tunnels, she really didn't have a choice. Walking with the ease of an expert, Shameelah navigated the market place quickly, and every so often she would check back over her shoulder as if she knew that the foreigners wouldn't know how to walk through the difficult structure. The order of the walk was Shameelah, Matthew, Kendra, Kevin and then Cindy bringing up the rear. Kevin had wanted to walk at the back in an act to protect her but Cindy knew that if he fell he may not get back up, and she may not notice until it was too late to stop him falling and injuring himself on the sharp corners of the stalls and animal pens. Glad at been at the back, as Shameelah turned a corner Cindy could see her over a wide stall pick up an apple from an empty stall and move it towards her lips. Immediately a hand shot out, knocking the ripe fruit from her lips and onto the sandy floor.

"What were you thinking!" Matthew screamed from behind the girl, who spun and squared up to the man like she wasn't afraid…though Cindy knew everyone was just even a little scared of Matthew, he had a certain way about him that made you fearful.  
"Ahmid killed his own mother to get away, you think he hasn't poisoned the organic foods coming in, for gods sake" Matty, quick to anger was also quick to realize that he had overreacted , and pushed past the woman and walked ahead to the very obvious man hole just ahead.  
"Ahmid didn't kill his mother!" Shameelah shouted after, Matty who spun and quickly walked all the way back  
"What the fuck did you just say?" He asked, his face inches away from hers.  
"I said…that Ahmid didn't kill his mother, or at least he didn't view it like that. Ahmid's a sadist, but he has faith. He thinks that he's elevating people to a higher plane of existence by taking their free will, letting them be closer to perfection. I watched him do it to his only son, turning him into one of those things he thought it was a miracle and that his son was going…" But Shameelah was interrupted by a strong pair of arms grabbing her, and pushing her body so it bent backwards over one of the stalls. Kendra, with anger rarely seen in her eyes, shouted in the woman's face  
"Didn't you think to tell us any of this when they saw you outside the house? Or maybe phoning the police? Maybe we could have saved all those people from…Urgh" Kendra shouted, the last word a cross between a scream and a moan as she walked away from Shameelah, followed closely by Matthew who was whispering in her ear something that he knew would comfort her. Kevin, though still pretty groggy, had regained most of the control of his body and he helped Shameelah up, who then proceeded to shrug of his arm and walk after Matthew and Kendra towards the man hole. The Raccoon City survivors followed closely behind as the group descended into the sewers.

As her feet reached the bottom, Cindy shivered as cold water rushed in through her boots, the holes where the laces weaved in and out of each other let in the most, and she had to stifle a scream when a small rat ran past her feet. She couldn't believe that in all the wide space up above, they had to use the sewer system to get around…oh well, at least there was a very slim chance that any of those poor, infected humans would be down here. That didn't mean Cindy wasn't scared, even the smell of the rancid water petrified her, taking her back to Raccoon City when they had to cross the crocodile infested swamp water of the zoo, and one had jumped up just behind her. If Alyssa hadn't bared her stun gun and shocked the thing into submission, giving them both a chance to get away from the creature, then it would have dragged Cindy down under the water like it had so many of the animals the zoo threw into the enclosure. Shaking the thought from her head, Cindy felt a trickle of cold sweat run down her back as she set off forward, now one of last in the group. Shameelah was in the middle, just a little in front of Cindy felt a little sorry for the girl. Sure she hated her for withholding information, and for being much prettier than her but Matty and Kendra had really gone to town on her, and Cindy knew that if they had shouted at her like that she would have broke down crying. _'I've gotta remind everyone to dry their feet when we get out of this place, not gonna be much use with dead toes'_ Cindy mentally made a note to herself, after about ten minutes of walking, following Matthew's trail like he had a map. Sure none of them knew where they were going, but they needed to get away from the crowded city and back to the car, so if they headed north (as Kendra had told them about five minutes back) then they would reach the edge of the town at least, and then it was simply walking back to the car. It was at that moment that they reached a crossroad, after ten minutes of walking in a straight line, as a group they now had to split up…and it wasn't as simple as choosing a path and all following it, both routes looked promising. One had a light on at the end, something they hadn't seen since they closed the sewer lid, and the other was home to a cool breeze meaning a way out…

"Me and Kev will go this way…" Matthew declared to the group, gesturing towards the light at the end of the tunnel to their right  
"You two go down their and see where that exit leads okay?" After receiving their orders, Kendra interrupted and pulled the documents out of her pocket. On top was the printed email she had found in the small base, and the others were what she picked up in the Rejali household.  
"I think we need to see these before we split up again." Gesturing to the email, Kendra read it out and Cindy felt her heart freeze for a moment. Someone wanted them here, someone had arranged for her and Kevin to come here. They had wanted people from Raccoon City here, and Ahmid had forced an American agent into helping him…this was really bad.  
"So…someone wanted us here? Why?" Kevin asked, dumbfounded just like Cindy was at to why someone would go through the trouble of luring two hicks from a tiny city in America all the way to Afghanistan.  
"We'll…we'll find out okay, don't let it worry you guys until we're out of the danger zone" Matthew suggested, and Kevin nodded followed closely by Cindy. Taking out the documents below it, which were now folded and creased from the rough journey in Kendra's pockets, Cindy watched the black woman unfold the documents and hoped that nothing would be about her.  
"This one…" Kendra said, reading the document and summarizing  
"It's all about Ahmid's methods of science and details on the different people he's worked with, places he's worked and stuff. But most of these places are where we've already been and wiped off the map. But ones right here in Sozma Qala…there's a fricking map, our lucks on the up"  
Smiling, Kendra shoved the documents back in her pocket and nodded at Matty to tell him that she was finished

"Okay…so lets split up guys and make sure we…"Kevin interrupted gesturing to Shameelah  
"We'll take Shameelah, to make sure that she's…" Kevin started, but Kendra nudged him in the side and pointed towards the tunnel that she, and Cindy were taking.  
"This leads out…Shameelah can go this way so she can get away from this place, civilian safety and all that…come on Ryman, upstairs brain" The black agent spoke, causing Cindy to give a nervous laugh and for Kevin to blush badly and walk quickly down the tunnel, followed quickly by Matthew who nodded curtly at Cindy, then Shameelah and finally Kendra. The girls, as Cindy joyfully named them in her head, walked down the other tunnel for a minute or two when a ladder blacked their path, and sure enough at the top was an open manhole.  
"Do you know where this one leads Shameelah?" Cindy asked the woman, who was stood at the base of the ladder.  
"It's probably the one next to the mayors office…but it doesn't matter" The Afghan woman said aloud, her voice sounding different to the American who had never really trusted her  
"In fact…nothing matters. You and your boyfriends are going to die down here and there's…nothing you can do about it." Feeling a rough shove, Cindy looked as Kendra knocked her out of the way and grabbed Shameelah by her shoulders, spinning her and pushing her against the damp wall of the sewer.  
"I don't know what the fuc…" Kendra began, but quickly shut up and by stepping slowly to the side, Cindy could see Shameelah's gun pressed against the agents stomach.

Using the hard point of the gun, Shameelah pushed Kendra back away from her, and aiming at the space between the two agents, gestured with the gun for them to move back. Smiling, the woman leaned against the ladder, and with a skill she managed to take off her whole outfit without the gun faltering in its steady aim at the agents. Under her robe was a black top with no sleeves, wrapped tightly around her breasts and stomach, and her pants were black as well. Pulling her head dress off, Shameelah smirked at the girls, who both wore confused looks on their faces, and it was Cindy who finally broke the silence  
"I knew there was something off about you…I mean your dressed weird, your accent was off and you don't act like an Afghan. I knew you were a fake you…" Cindy stopped, realizing that the gun was now pointed squarely at her face.  
"I was paid a lot of money to find Ahmid's partners and kill them, and then get that miserable snake himself…you four…you were just their to help. I know that Ahmid's at his Freesha Dune lab, but I haven't been there in such a long time…be a dear and pass me the map bitch" Shameelah spat, and Kendra, now feeling the full aim of the gun gave the map to Shameelah's outstretched hand, who then proceeded to climb the ladder, in an awkward backwards climb so that the gun was always on the two agents.  
"You two wanted to find Ahmid so much why don't you follow the boys…I mean you guys did know that Ahmid had a lab somewhere down here months ago. He's not there but…there will be some creations you can play with until they pick you off one by one. Creatures raised in darkness are more accustomed than stupid American soldiers. Maybe if you run to them, you can save one of them before they reach his old lab. And with that she reached the exit, and slammed the lid down and twisted a valve, locking the sewer. A look was exchanged between the two women, and they both then started running back towards the other tunnel, hoping to get to the boys before anything gets to them…

(Sorry for gaps my work load has increased so much, but hopefully I can do at the very least one a week to keep you going. So with Shameelah revealed to be some kind of mercenary, and the team once again at half power what will happen next? What lurks in the darkness for Kevin and Matthew? Will our heroes survive Ahmid's torture chamber like lab? And if so will they get their revenge on Shameelah? Stay tuned to find out (: please read and review, and thanks for everyone who has favorited the story!)


	6. Trapped

_Alone and unsuspecting of the dangers Shameelah has put them into, Kevin and Matthew trawl the sewers for information. But there are creatures down in the sewers that don't plan on letting them leave without a fight._

_Chapter Six – Trapped – Matthew_

_Late Morning, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Matty could feel the reassuring presence of Kevin just a few footsteps behind him, and even though the tunnel was dark and humid with the desert heat above them and the water around their ankles creating a thick, moist atmosphere to trudge through, Matthew would swear he could feel heat emanating from Ryman's body. The light they had seen at the crossroads had seemed close, but they were still not at it, which made Matty think the tunnel extended forever. His gun holstered, the agent wiped his damp hands on his trousers, his mind going back as it often did when he had a moment of quiet in dangerous situations. Countless times ago, he and Kendra were on a mission in a cold Russian lab, and even though they were separated and had no communications, they had found each other. And though this was his first mission with Kevin, Matthew could feel a presence in his mind that told him the agent was a few feet behind him, and the southern agent knew he could find this rookie in an instant if they got separated. He wasn't psychic, or some freaky C.I.A experimental solider he…he just had really good intuition. They walked for a few minutes before Kevin interrupted the silence, and though the boy was probably going to say something annoying and small town, Matthew was glad for the noise…the water had drained away, and the rats had disappeared so the only sound was the squelching of his boots, and the heavy silence…which Matthew found maddening.  
"Matt…do you think we're gonna get out of here? I mean Raccoon city, it was like hell but we got out of there pretty scot free, so maybe we can get through this?" Matthew, in front of Kevin sighed and stopped, spinning round just as Kevin almost blundered into him.  
"Talk like that's gonna get you killed Ryman, when you were running from zombies back in the states were you thinking 'I'm gonna get out of here'?" Matthew asked, arching his eyebrow but not waiting for a response from the younger agent  
"Didn't think so…if you think your gonna die, you work harder, you run faster and you shoot better."

With that, Matthew turned round just in time to hear Kevin mumble 'dick' under his breath, which made Matty smile and reply quickly  
"Pussy" he retorted, with humor in his voice and Kevin started back with some 'witty' reply when the tunnels reverberated with a scream. A high pitched woman's scream, at first Matty almost raced back to check on the girls but even though the echo bounced off the walls and made it sound like the scream came from both just beside him, and the furthest reaches of the tunnel, it originated from directly in front of them. Looking back at Kevin in the dull light, that had grown stronger as they walked down the tunnel Matty turned and sprinted, followed closely by Kevin. Although adrenaline was pumping through his veins, Matty tired after about two minutes of full speed running, and just as he slowed down the air temperature changed and he crossed a threshold from the tunnel into a large, cavernous room that seemed at least partially air conditioned. Pulling his gun from its leather holster, and looked around the room. It was shaped like a tube, and the sheer metallic walls extended right up to the surface, where there was a large square of light. The lights they had seen in the distance however, were the powerful lights on the far wall, and wasn't the open shaft of light coming from the ceiling. Running to the far end of the room, from this vantage point Matthew could see a large hole in the wall, covered in a thick glass covering.

The hole, about as big as the front of a bus was pitch black, and the thick glass covering seemed there to keep people from going in…or to stop something getting out. Matt's mind was racing, when once again a scream sounded out. Jumping back, he held out his hand to stop Kevin from venturing into the light as three figures appeared in the hole, their features black, silhouetted by the sunlight. Holding a finger to his lips, as a signal to shush his partner as the men above talked in fast Afghan, hiding the meaning of their conversation from Matty, and he knew Kevin too…but they both understood what was going on, and it came to fruition as the third member of the line-up, hidden by the sun was a struggling, screaming woman and with a yelp she was pushed over the edge. She screamed for a bout three seconds, before she hit the floor with a dull thud and a crack.

Matthew knew Kevin was desperate to run to the girl to see if she was okay, just like he was but he held a restraining hand out before the agent. Matty knew the types of men who could mercilessly throw a girl over the edge of a hole, and they weren't the kind of people who left things to chance. They wouldn't toss the girl without assuring that she was dead, but they had walked away talking to each other, not even looking at the girl. She was wearing a long robe with a head scarf, and could have only been in her early twenties…too young to go. She was wriggling a little, but she had landed on her face and Matty knew that injuries like that would stop you getting up in a hurry.  
"She needs help." Kevin whispered into his ear, but Matty knew that they couldn't run to her…and before he could mention that fact to Kevin, the cavern screamed. Well not the cavern itself, but the echo made Matthew thing that this tunnel was just a giant mouth and they were inside listening to the scream. And slowly the glass panel started the rise, slowly, causing the two agents to back further into the darkness, ignoring as the water got deeper instead trying to separate themselves from the glass panel, both knowing that nothing good was going to come out. But neither agent had foreseen the extent of the horror, as slowly two large crocodiles snaked out of the tunnel. However they weren't the traditional dark green, but were skinless, with patches of their old scales clinging to their flesh. As they neared the girl one flicked its tongue from its mouth, and Matthew notices it was much longer and more flexible than a normal crocodiles, and that it was between two rows of teeth that were brown and razor sharp. Though the water wasn't deep in the center of the tunnel shaped room, the crocodiles moved quickly on land, splitting up to get closer to the girl. Hearing a splash, Matty turned to see Kevin rush past him, firing blindly at the creature closest to him, and though Matthew didn't want to tackle the creatures, he had to. Not even the most seasoned BSAA agent could allow a girl to be eaten alive by mutant crocodiles without trying to help.

Dashing forward, Matty kept a wide berth of the crocodiles and the girl, racing round so he could fire into the one furthest away from Kevin. Though the bullets were going in, and Matty could see dark, thick blood trailing down their skin, they didn't seem to be deterred. Looking at Kevin, who was having even less luck hitting his, Matty said a quiet prayer to God and ran towards the crocodile, standing just two feet away and firing into its skull. This did capture the crocs attention, which swung its massive tail and knocked the agent back a good few feet, landing in the deeper water near the edge of the room. The crocodile was now advancing on him instead, and the metallic floors made it hard for Matthew to get a firm foot hold. Relieved that modern handguns worked just as well when wet Matty fired three times, hitting the creature twice on its snout, and once in the eye causing it to howl in pain and charge forward. Rolling to the right, the creatures snapping jaws narrowly missed Matty's face, and only by inches did he manage to dash away from the abomination, getting his footing and racing away. Turning back, Matty expected the crocodile to be on his tail, but instead it was slowly walking towards him, bleeding heavily from the wounds in its skull, limping in pain. Pitying the creature, the agent fired three times more and finally the thing fell. Looking back, Ryman wasn't faring as well, but he was keeping his distance and he was slowing it down, which was good enough for now as Matthew ran towards the injured girl in the center. Sliding to his knees as he neared her, Matty lifter her from the floor and spun her over, praying to god she was okay. But as her head rolled to see him, Matty recoiled, her eyes were wide and her skin was dry and cracked and she shot out her hand, grabbing his throat and squeezing, the other clinging to his gun arm. Rolling, Matty tried to shake the woman's vice like grip from his throat, but she wasn't relenting and the constant sound of gunshots meant Kevin was still busy. As the womans grip, which didn't really fit with her petite frame, tightened Matty's vision started to blur, and as he struggled for breath, the womans fingers just dug deeper.

(hi guys really sorry about the HUGE gap, my computer broke and then my net when I got it fixed and it all got a bit hectic. But I'm back and hopefully the next chapter wont take months to prepare. Who will save Matthew and Kevin? Will Kendra and Cindy reach them? How will they escape the sewers? Please read and review, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed time ago, I hope you're still interested)


	7. Against the Clock

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kendra and Cindy will have to focus their wrath as they race against time to save their partners. But the sewers still hold more twists and turns before they can get out…_

_Chapter Seven – Loss – Kendra_

_Late Morning, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Kendra could feel water filling her boots. Kendra could feel each step becoming heavier and heavier. She could feel Cindy just behind her, she could feel the heat, she could feel the danger of the situation…but she couldn't feel Matty. They had a strange bond, and Kendra could always feel his influence in the back of her mind, his calming voice telling her what to do. It wasn't Matthew himself talking to her telepathically, but it was just the fact in most situations he knew what to do, so the voice in Kendra's mind that told her what to do in tense situations took on her partner's voice. But she couldn't hear it. The voice that sounded so like Matthew would tell her to holster her gun so she could run faster, he would tell her to stick to the sides so water wouldn't get in her boots, and he would tell her to calm down and stop fretting. He would have said calm down, you can hear gunshots he must be okay…But she couldn't hear his voice, which was probably because she was so worried, but in her frantic mind it was a sign of his impending doom. Shameelah, if that was her real name, had screwed them over good and proper. She had made them save her, then led them down here, stole the map and betrayed them. She had given Matty and Kevin over to whatever beasts Ahmid had created, and now they would probably die. Cindy, though much smaller, was keeping pace with Kendra, which the agent admired, because no matter how new the field doctor was to the world of the BSAA, Cindy secretly loved Kevin as much as Kendra secretly loved Matty, and that love meant the petite agent kept pace with Kendra, which was no small feat. Kendra's heart was jumping around in her chest, and though the agent was running full speed, she knew that it was because of Matty. She could have lapped the earth if she needed to save him. When she had broken into the home next to Vashika Rejali's, and an explosion had rocked the building she had seen him on the floor and almost died…he needed to be okay. The explosion, the note about Kevin and Cindy, the tall man and the mysterious sniper were all like long past memories, this tunnel seemingly going on for years and causing her to forget things that happened less than sixty minutes ago.

But finally, as a relief to the agent, the tunnel started to change in temperature, and the gun shots they had heard were now getting louder and louder. Finally reaching a large tunnel, Kendra skidded to a halt, and started to fire without thinking, into the crocodile that was circling Ryman. Kendra called out Matthew's name, but the side of her that was an agent couldn't let her turn from Ryman to help Matty, he could take care of himself. Firing three more times, Kendra knew that this creature and the one lying dead in the far side of the room were the creations of Ahmid, because once in Somalia a drug lord who had gotten too big for his boots and started dealing weapons across the boarder had decided to drop Kendra and Matty into a swamp where crocodiles…or alligators had lived. Kendra knew that though they looked tough croc's were generally quite easy to take down as long as you stayed away from them. But these were not going down without a struggle, and as Kevin rolled away from another attack, Kendra once again drew her second gun, firing into the creatures face until it stopped moving. Looking around, Kendra spotted Matthew on the floor, a woman straddling him and choking the life from him. Rushing forward Kendra raced to save her partner when an explosion tore through the tunnel. Flying backwards, Kendra didn't curl into a ball like most would, instead stayed loose as to not take too much damage. Coughing as dust and putrid water filled her mouth, Kendra rolled onto her stomach and stood up, surveying the tunnel with horror. An explosion above ground had destroyed most of the roof, and covered the tunnel, huge patches of the room were covered in rubble where the roof had fallen through, Cindy and Kevin were kneeling next to each other in shock…but Matthew was no where to be seen.

Screaming, Kendra ran forward, jumping over a pile of rubble to the location where Matthew had been. Huge slabs of rubble covered the ground, and Kendra couldn't see any movement. "No…no..no" she murmured to herself, tears cooling her scalding hot face and dropping onto the dust covered floor. Pulling a large piece of stone, Kendra tossed it to the side revealing the woman who had been attacking Matty, he face caved in from the weight of the rubble. Screaming once more, Kendra kept moving through the rubble, though her screams were drowned out by the screams coming from above. Dozens of citizens of Sozma Qala were climbing down into the room, the huge piles of rubble allowing them to clamber down into the room. But Kendra didn't notice, even when an arrow flew past her face she didn't flinch, just kept pulling pieces of rubble from where Matty was, hoping that she'd find him soon. Feeling an hand grip her shoulder, Kendra spun ready to fire, but it was Cindy, the young blond looking worried as Kevin stood tall behind her, firing into the crowd that were getting ever closer. Feeling Cindy pulling her, trying to get here away from the pile Kendra once again called out no, even more quickly trying to pull the roof from her partner. Screaming and crying, Kendra struggled when both Kevin and Cindy pulled her up by her arms and dragged her towards a hole in the wall, not the tunnel they had come in through but the tunnel that Kendra presumed the crocodiles got in through. Struggling and calling out his name over and over, the tall agent couldn't understand why they wouldn't help her get to Matty, he couldn't be dead…he couldn't…

Feeling the shift in temperature as they once again entered a tunnel with cold water on the floor, Kendra resisted the pull of her partners even more, the room was now crawling with those creatures and Matty was hurt and he couldn't defend himself, but she could, she could stop them getting to him if they'd only let her go. They were about twenty feet into the tunnel when another explosion rocked the tunnel, causing Kevin and Cindy to let go of her arms. Racing forward, Kendra cleared the gap within seconds and dived onto the ground, using her momentum to crash into a creature and knock it to the floor. Firing three times with each gun into separate targets, Kendra was getting closer and closer to the pile that Matty was under, when the floor beneath her feet gave way and the agent fell through the air, calling out Matthews name.

(The shit is still going down in the next chapter)


	8. The Fall

_How will they survive, when not only the world but the walls themselves are crumbling. How will they react when alone, in the dark they have time not only to face the monsters, but the demons in their own minds._

_Chapter Eight –The Fall Part 1 – Kendra_

_Early Afternoon, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Kendra's hands, strong from years of weight training held her weight firmly as she gripped a hold of the floor that had seconds ago given way and allowed her to fall. But no matter how hard her grip was, the floor had been damaged by the explosion and no matter how much she wanted to reach Matty and to help him out from that pile of rubble, she couldn't defy gravity and as the concrete she was clutching with all her might gave way, and sent Kendra plummeting to the floor. Falling through the darkness, Kendra couldn't do anything to stop her fall. Her knives were in her boots, her guns were lost down this hole and neither would be any use. All the agent could do was fall, as she remembered a small time ago she was laughing and joking with the others, now Matty was probably dead, Kevin and Cindy were lost and she was going to die when she hit the bottom of this drop. Though her thoughts raced, Kendra was only falling for a few seconds before she hit the bottom, because when adrenaline is pumping your thoughts can race at the speed of light. She thought of how much it would hurt when she hit the floor, and prayed that her head would hit the floor first so she'd die quickly, she didn't want to die of starvation or thirst if she broke her back. So imagine her surprise when she struck the bottom and was swallowed by ice cold water. Her lungs filling with water, Kendra opened her eyes and thanked God when she saw one of her guns floating in front of her. However she could only scream in her mind, her mouth filled with water, as a dark shape passed through the water near Kendra…

_Chapter Eight –The Fall Part 2 – Kevin_

_Early Afternoon, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Kendra raced forward and all Kevin could do was grab Cindy's pale hand and pull her along, Kendra knew how to handle herself and he would go back for Cindy any day. What he had to worry about was the creatures that were now climbing into the tunnel, Kendra having only fired six times before the silence began. These infected people moved much quicker than the infect in Raccoon city, so Kevin and Cindy had to sprint away. Kevin could hear their calls, either animalistic or in a language Kevin couldn't understand, but he knew that they were all simply calling out things to frighten them, and to rile themselves up. If he didn't get Cindy out of this God forsaken sewer they were have going to escaped Raccoon city for nothing. Looking forward, Kevin could see a t-junction at the end of the tunnel, and planned to run left, dragging Cindy along as they turned into the tunnel. However, Kevin rounded backwards when he saw the tunnel was crammed full of skeletons and rotting corpses the crocodiles hadn't devoured. Stopping, Kevin was about to race down the right hand track when a hand grabbed his neck and pulled him back into the crowd that had reached their back. Cindy fired twice into the mans head, stopping his death grip but others had already grabbed him, and Kevin felt a sharp pain in his side as a knife punctured his skin. A little glad he wasn't being eaten alive in raccoon city, Kevin elbowed the infected person behind him and called out to Cindy who was firing into the crowd with one hand and still clutching his hand with other, trying to pull him free. Kevin was lucky only the one member of the group had a knife, as the others were simply beating on him…which far from optimal, was better than knives in his back. "Go!" he called to Cindy before being pulled further into the crowd, letting go of Cindy's hand.

_Chapter Eight –The Fall Part 3 – Cindy_

_Early Afternoon, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Feeling Kevin let go of her hand, Cindy tried to grip harder, but he was eventually pulled from her grip. Backing up a little, Cindy readied her stance and fired at the crowd that were surging forward to he, calling out Kevin's name as the group got closer and closer. Hearing Kevin once more call out at her to go, Cindy knew that she needed to get out, so his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, and so that if he was alive she could help him. Turning Cindy began to run, dodging round the corpses of the victims of those vile crocodile creatures Ahmid had created, and thanking God that the infected people behind her weren't as clever, so that some fell over the corpses and the others trampled them and stumbled over them, causing the group to slow down a little. Jumping over a small gap in the floor that dropped into some deep water that didn't look at all sanitary, Cindy could feel tears building up in her eyes. Matthew, Kendra and now Kevin had all disappeared so now she was alone in this strange country. Rounding a corner, Cindy kept a good pace as the corpses grew fewer, and the floor became less slick with water and blood. However she cursed when the tunnel ended in a dead end. Stopping before the brick wall, Cindy beat on it with her hands and screamed, as the creatures rounded the corner. Facing them she fired into two of the closest ones, causing them to fall to the floor, but after that shot her gun clicked empty. Screaming once more, Cindy bent down to pull her knife from her boot when a light shone in her face from the side. A crack in the wall! Charging at the crack, the portion of wall swung open, revealing a hidden passageway. The door slammed behind her, and Cindy turned thankful that the creatures couldn't get through…however whenever she saw the decorations in the room, she wondered if she would be safer outside…the room was covered in photo's of various people, some Cindy didn't know, and some she did…like Chris Redfield, one of the top BSAA agents, and one of his partners Jill Valentine. Cindy wondered for a second why his other partner Sheva wasn't there, but then she saw more people she knew like Alyssa and Jim, her friends from back in Raccoon City, a blond mans he had seen no the news who came from Raccoon city and saved the presidents daughter…and herself…what was this place?

_Chapter Eight –The Fall Part 4 – Matthew_

_Early Afternoon, The Sewers, Sozma Qala_

Matthew woke up in darkness, his legs were howling in pain and he couldn't open his left eye…all he could do was scream as he struggled to stand. He was buried alive…he screamed again, this time his partners name.

(Wow huh? Next four chapters are going to detail each characters fight for their life, but also memories. For Kevin it is his first sighting of a zombie and how he lead his friends to safety, for Cindy it is going to be when she had to survive the Raccoon city zoo, for Matthew it will be when he was on a lone mission in Argentina and faced death at the hands of a crime syndicate dealing with Umbrella, and for Kendra a tale of how she and Kevin overcame a crocodile attack. Stay tuned… Read and review yeah x)


End file.
